Bang Bang, You Shot Me Down
by Handbags and Gladrags
Summary: Who had a vendetta against Bella? What was the final straw? Rated M for language and a bit of violence at the beginning.


**A/N - I think this will be the only chapter in BPOV. You'll see why when you finish the chapter. Now this is my first time at doing this so if it's shit, then I'm sorry but I'm still finding my feet. A bit of constructive criticism wouldn't go amiss so if you have any then please give me it. Now on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight. I do own 10 crème eggs though and I have pins and needles right now.**

BPOV

Great. Just fucking great. It was raining again. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, this is Forks after all. For those of you that don't know about this little town in the Pacific Northwest there's not really much to know. It's one of those towns where everyone knows each other, a newcomer is an exciting rarity and it rains a lot. Right now it's July and normally we get dry days at least but in my eyes, it was officially the worst summer since I'd moved here. It had rained almost everyday of the summer for a few hours at least.

Today was supposed to be a good day. I no longer had to work at Newton's and I was finally going to have a specific date for my change. However, when I woke up neither went to plan. My replacement at Newton's had called in sick and so I was required to do one more excruciatingly boring shift while Mike ogled me. Yes that's right, Bella Swan just admitted she was ogled at. It was beyond creepy, Mike was beyond creepy. He and Jessica had broken up and of course he had to return to following me around like a lost Labrador pup. Normally I would expect this sort of behaviour from him but I'm engaged for Pete's sake. He should move on and the sooner he did so, the better it would be for everyone. As the Cullens had a hunting trip planned for tonight we then couldn't pick a date when I got off work. For me, the rain just topped of this seriously crap day. Edward had kept putting it off or changing the subject when I brought it up but Carlisle agreed with me. We needed to know when it would happen so I could prepare myself to say goodbye to everyone important in my life. My father for example, he thought I was going off to college with Edward. He wasn't happy about that but he would be furious if he knew what I was actually planning. Of course timing was extremely important, it had to happen near the end of the summer so we didn't raise suspicion about 'going off to college' to early but the Volturi are pressuring us to do it now.

As I drove home from work I swear I saw someone in a Volkswagen Beetle following my truck most of the way. Normally I wouldn't think anything of this but no-one had a Beetle in this town. This is the sort of thing people in towns like this notice. As I turned onto my street the mysterious car was nowhere to be seen. I arrived home from work and started dinner for myself. Charlie was working nights this week so I wouldn't see him till the morning. As I pottered about the house cleaning and tidying I noticed car headlights pass by the window several times. I looked out the window after the fourth time. Not that a few cars going along the street wasn't strange but it was 8 o'clock on a week-night. The majority of people would be home by this time. I didn't notice anything strange as I glanced out, no-one out on the street and no cars that didn't belong in the driveways.

I soon locked the door and windows and headed up to bed with my battered old copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. As I was reading I thought I heard some noises from downstairs. I dismissed them thinking that it would be the torrential rain that was still plummeting down and trees in the yard swaying in the wind. I went back to reading and got lost in the world of Elizabeth Bennet, Mr Darcy and the aristocratic society of 19th century England.

I awoke with a start in the dark, with a glance at the clock on my night stand I saw that it was 1:30am. As I went to put the book back in the bookcase I heard a loud noise. This one was definitely from downstairs. I panicked, neither Edward or Charlie were here to protect me. I crept into Charlie's room as quietly as I could to get his baseball bat. If there was an intruder I wanted to be able to defend myself. Once I had the bat I began to descend the stairs remembering to dodge the creaky one near the top. I paused listening for any indication of where the noises where coming from, I couldn't hear anything. The silence was terrifying. I didn't know whether to go back up the stairs to the safety of my bed or to continue down the few remaining stairs to call Charlie. I chose the latter. I made my way to the kitchen and once I'd reached the phone I paused listening again for any noises. Hearing nothing, I dialled the number of the station hoping someone would answer quickly. I was scared. Hearing noises when your alone is not a good sign. No-one answered. I tried the number again. As I finished dailing I heard a shuffling behind me. Turning round I saw a figure in the shadow clutching something in their hand. It was safe to say I had never been this terrified before. As I screamed, Charlie picked up the phone at the station. He, as any police officer and father would do, shouted down the phone trying to find out what was happening as well as shouting at his officers to get over here quickly. All of this happened within seconds.

The figure started to make its way towards me, the only noise was that of my breathing. I raised the bat ready to attack the intruder. Before I could even take a swing, I felt a blow in my stomach as the sound of a single gunshot rang through the air. That was the last thing I ever heard.


End file.
